Dodging Rain
by YouMeSaturdayNight
Summary: Joker comes to visit Bruce Wayne and tells him to throw and party and invite Batman. But Batman isn't just going to sit around and wait for the Joker to find him. The hunt for the Joker is on and it will get steamy. Includes other characters, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Robin, Batgirl, Scarecrow, and others.


**AN: Okay. Because I love Harley I thought I would give her a personality and a brain. Most people think she is stupid and a dumb blonde in the actual story but I thought I would try something different. I love Ivy too and I hope she can continue to be in my story. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I tried but it's hard trying to be Batman haha! Review and follow!**

Rain poured down heavily all over the city. Children held onto their mothers tightly as they walked back home. The darkness had settled in for the night, leaving only the moon to illuminate the streets. Criminals were everywhere and that thought was haunting. Bruce Wayne watched his city from a window high up in his mansion. A knock came on his door and Alfred walked in holding a tray of cookies. They smelled heavenly and looked it too.

"Hello, Sir, I was wondering if you would like any cookies? I baked them myself." Alfred asked smiling. Bruce looked at the cookies and took one, placing it in his mouth. Chocolate chip. His favorite. Of course Alfred would know this because he had taken care of him since he was just a little child.

"They're good, Alfred. Thank you. Do you by any chance have any-" Before Bruce could finish asking, the butler pulled out a glass of milk from behind him and handed it to the man. Smiling, he sat down in a chair and ate another cookie. Life had been particularly hard lately. Not just with his own personal affairs but with Batman's as well. There really were no perks of living a double life, he thought to himself.

The thing Bruce found strange though was that Joker hadn't caused any problems lately. He wasn't in Arkham Asylum but yet he still wasn't causing trouble. That troubled Bruce though. Joker was clearly spending way too much time on some elaborate plan to destroy him and all of Gotham. Great. Another psycho criminal on the loose trying to kill him. Normal.

Sighing loudly, he decided to take a shower. Alfred had left, leaving the plate of cookies on his desk just in case he wanted anymore. He did in fact want more but he needed to watch his figure if he was going to continue to kick ass as Batman. The shower was warm when he slipped in.

"Taking a shower, Mr. Wayne." A familiar voice sneered and Bruce's eyes shot open. No. That man couldn't be here. Not in his house, in his shower, speaking to him.

"Joker." He stated slowly. Maybe Joker didn't know he was Batman. Maybe he just wanted to talk to Bruce Wayne about the city. Maybe. All those maybes weren't doing him any good though because he needed to know the truth and he needed it now.

"So, you have heard of me!" The clown exclaimed in glee. Ignoring the happiness in his voice, Bruce glared at the wall. Being naked in front of a self proclaimed murderer was not high on his to do list that night. "I need a favor from you. I need you to throw a dinner party and invite Batman."

"Batman will be coming to none of my dinner parties. I want nothing to do with that man." Bruce snarled while turning to face Joker. That was a bad idea. His whole body was on display and he blushed heavily. Joker looked him up and down, smirking. It was then that he took a moment to actually survey the Joker.

His green hair was, dull, matted and looked as if he hadn't showered in weeks. The makeup on his face was fading but he scars looked prominent as ever. His high cheek bones sat upon his face and were used to define him even more. Thin was one word that could be used to describe him. The clown used a mixture of baggy clothes and fear to try and hide it but Bruce could see right through that. In the end he was just a sad thin man with no where to call home and a horrible back story. Bruce couldn't bring himself to feel pity for the clown though. All the pain and suffering he had caused the other was too much.

"I'll just let you think about it, Brucie." Joker smirked and closed the shower door. Once he was sure the criminal was gone he fell to the floor of his shower and covered himself. How exposed could he be? Growling to himself at how weak he felt, he stood and changed into a bathrobe quickly before crawling into his soft bed. He had some thinking to do. Before he called any sort of dinner parties he needed to figure out what Joker had planned and stop it.

Darkness finally attacked his brain and forced him into a sleep induced coma. He woke the next morning with nothing else but the Joker's visit to him last night on his mind. When he walked down stairs breakfast was already made and he thanked Alfred. The long table that he sat at was empty except for his own plate. Even Alfred didn't eat with him. Sometimes it was a lonely existence but other times it gave him room to breathe and think.

"Alfred. What's on the agenda today?" Bruce called out to his butler. Within two seconds the older man was in the room with a book that had a list of things the billionaire needed to get done that day. Carefully he handed it to him and watched as Bruce scanned the papers. Everything seemed to mundane and boring. "Schedule a dinner party for this week, would you Alfred?"

"Okay, Sir, but who shall I invite?" His butler asked him with wide eyes. Bruce took a few seconds to think about the question before answering.

"Everyone." If the older man knew why he was planning this party surly he would be mad at him and tell him to stop being stupid. He needed to find Joker though and the only way that was going to happen was if he brought him out. Clearly the dinner party was the only way. Standing quickly, Bruce pushed his finished plate away from him and marched downstairs to his Bat cave. He needed to go out.

The streets of Gotham were filled with people but nobody really paid him any attention as he made his way to the old tower he used to visit as a kid. He had long since stopped going there because it was filled with old memories. Memories for Bruce, but not Batman. He was his own person there and the pain that filled Bruce didn't follow him there.

It was dark even though the sun shone bright outside. You could see right out over the whole city and that was part of why he loved it. If anybody was in trouble he could see them and could easily go to help. He also loved the fact that nobody else ever really went up there. It was just his private little hang out.

"It's lovely up here isn't it?" A girl's voice asked him, startling him. He looked up quickly and saw her hanging upside down on a railing from the wall. He almost didn't recognize her without all the makeup.

"Harley?" Batman asked while straining his eyes to see her in the dark. She chuckled to herself and swung her legs back and forth.

"What are you doing out so early, Bat-brain?" She asked him and hopped down from her seat on the wall. He watched her carefully as she approached him. Joker might have sent her to attack him so he had to be careful.

Her blonde hair that was normally in pigtails or tucked neatly under her hat, was now straight and hanging down her back. It looked clean and washed along with her face. When he looked closer, he noticed she wasn't wearing any of her makeup or her usual outfit. The girl had on a jeans and a tan sweater, that hung loose on her body.

"I could ask you the same thing? Where's Joker?" He bombarded her with questions and she frowned at the sound of her former bosses name. Maybe she didn't know where he was. Most likely she was probably on the same page as him, looking for the man that didn't want to be found. At least not just yet.

"Mr. J and I are going through some tough times. I've been living with Red for a few days." The blonde explained sighing deeply. Her love for Joker always confused Batman but he never once questioned the girl on it. He knew that even if she tried to explain it, he wouldn't understand. Even normal love was completely perplexing to him.

"Not as loyal as everybody thinks are you?" Batman knew he was getting personal but Harley was a personal person. She was just one of those girls that would tell anybody her problems, even Batman. The villainess glared up at him and pouted.

"Of course I'm loyal to Mr. J!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. He backed away carefully, hoping that he hadn't angered her too badly. If worst came to worst he could just knock her out and leave her there. After all she was Harley Quinn. "Also, I don't know where he is. Last I saw him he was at the old power plant."

Batman sighed deeply. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Great. Well you were no help at all." Batman lowered his voice as he spoke. Harley was only damaged for a second before she started jumping up and down with an idea.

"I know! I could help you find him!" Harley yelled happily in her plan. Batman gave her a looked of confusion and she glared at him. It wasn't that he didn't want her help, but he didn't. She was crazy, manipulative, and madly in love with Joker. That very reason though was why he needed to accept her offer. Who better to help him find Joker than the girl that was obsessed with him?

"Fine. Don't touch any of my stuff in the car though." She nodded happily at his request and ran towards the bat mobile. It was big and black and everything she had ever dreamed it would be. There were tons of buttons and things she didn't even recognize and she took a minute to take it all in.

"Can we go home first though? I want to get changed." Her old outfit was suiting against her pale creamy complexion and her bright blonde hair but he didn't want her to go back to Joker. The world was better without both of them causing trouble all of Gotham. Some of the best times of his life was when those two were fighting.

"Home?" Batman asked confused. He didn't know she had a home. That was more than he could say for some people.

"To Red's house, silly!" Harley said happily and looked around at everything inside the bat mobile. This might be the last time he ever saw her acting normal so he took her in and then sat down next to her in the drivers seat.

Poison Ivy danced around her kitchen as she cooked. Harley would be home soon and she needed to have dinner ready for the both of them. Ever since that asshole Joker fought with her , Harley had been living with Ivy. All of a sudden the blonde's bubbly laugh echoed through her lair. Smirking to herself she waited for her friend to bust through the door. When she did though, Ivy didn't expect to see her arch nemesis right behind her blonde friend.

"You brought him here!" Ivy screeched growling low in her throat at the Bat himself. He watched her carefully with dark eyes making sure she didn't try to hurt him. Ivy was known for her hatred of him and he was surprised he didn't actually just stay in the car. He looked at her and noticed she was dressed in a green party dress with her red hair hanging curly around her shoulders. Her makeup was done and it looked like she was going on a date but he knew she wasn't. Plants were her friends, not humans.

"We came to get my outfit. Bats is taking me to find Joker!" Harley squealed much to her friends displeasure. It actually made Ivy a little sad that Harley was leaving her again. They had just gotten back to being friends and partners. She was starting t view the girl as her little sister. Joker and Batman had to ruin her life though, didn't they? Always.

Shaking her head she walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of food, sat down at her table alone and started eating. Batman watched the girl and felt a little bad about taking her only friend away. Then all the times she had tried to kill him came to mind and that feeling of guilt was washed away. Harley came bounding out of her bedroom decked out in her makeup and old outfit. Smiling she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his car. Ivy snared at them on the way out. Time to find Joker.


End file.
